Worst plan ever
by Dsman
Summary: Drakins plan works but Kim is not so obedient or nice or forgiving or well nice. some femslash also some cannibalism.
1. Chapter 1 the plan

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

All around the convention super villeins of o0f every sort chatted among them selves and looked at new inventions. Monkeyfist was in the the gym sparing with some guy from Canada named Ming who knew tiger kung fu and he had been wanting to spar with him for a long time. DNAmy was talking to other DNA evil genius. Senor Senior was talking and comparing fortunes and Senor Senior jr was flirting with a very pretty Dutch girl. Shego was fighting in the power room with other super powered super villeins. Duff was comparing explosives with other bomb enthusiasts. Dementor was biding on heat/freeze ray. The doors burst open and Drakkin came running he ran into a room he rented and had his henchmen carry stuff into the room.

* * *

As they put the stuff in the room Drakkin ran to find the people he needed. Drakkin had gotten Dementor,Duff,Shego,Monkeyfist,DNAmy,and Senor Senior who had just followed when he said he had the perfect plan to defeat Kim possible. They just wanted to see how badly he would fail this time and how they were involved. They all sat down looked at all the junk and the scientist guy who was just standing around.

* * *

"So Drakken what's the dumb plan this time to beat the lass at her own game?" Asked Duff.

* * *

"Oh just this". Said Drakken

* * *

The evil man clapped his hand and the henchmen removed the blankets from the blackboard. The only two people who understood the various nonsense was DNAmy and Dementor. Dementor kept looking from Drakken to the blackboard to the stuff on the table back to Drakken. DNAmy just fainted which made Senor Senior,Shego,Duff,and Monkeyfist to get really scared. After a few seconds DNAmy got up and Started talking to Dementor and Drakken started smiling until Shego said.

* * *

"OK what the frik is going on tell us now or I will burn the skin of your body"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Asked Drakken.

* * *

"How long have you been planing this?" Asked DnAmy.

* * *

"Ever since the Zorpox thing" Said Drakken.

* * *

Shego raised an eyebrow. Drakken would never think about a plan that long or not ever tell her. Senor Senior just looked at the bored trying to figure out what had gotten Dementor to blubber like an idiot. Duff just looked at the various items but he kept going back to the block with the caution sign on it.(you know the yellow and black stripes) he knew he seen it somewhere. Monkeyfist just wanted to know how this involved Kim possible and or Ron Stoppable. Dementor turned to Drakken and asked.

* * *

"So you need our help to pull of this plan?"

* * *

"Yes very much so" Said Drakken.

* * *

"Hey why do you have several stun cannons?" Asked Duff.(think of tazers only bigger and with more of little needles) Shego picked up a chip and asked.

* * *

"Is this the moodalator?"

* * *

She cringed hoping never to feel that again for Drakken. Drakken started laughing and this laugh was creepy to Shego.

* * *

"We have stun cannons,a mind control device ,and that helmet that turns people good or evil rebuilt into a laser gun that does that" Said Drakken.

* * *

Shego,Monkeyfist,Duff,and Senor Senior all looked at him. Drakken started explaining.

* * *

"The plan to defeat Kim Possible this time will not to be defeating her but turning her from the side of good to evil. Kim Possible is pure good so think about about how evil she would become. What we are going to do is get her into some narrow hallways keep her distracted and then when we get her into the circle of stun cannons we fire them and if she tries to remove them or standup or fight we zap her thats when we put on the mind control device and then we take away her good then dispose of her good in a volcano or something then we take turns having her work for us. Oh 1 rule we must remember no sex with her what so ever. None of us need to go to jail for rape or anything related to that. Do we all agree on that rule?" Asked Draken.

* * *

They all said yes.

* * *

"Once we have control of her we first use her to remove all those who stand in our way. The list is the gos minus Shego,The buffoon,the impossibles,and global justice then who ever we need to destory or stands in our way" Said Drakin.

* * *

Every super villen in there just looked at him this was the best plan he ever had and he thought it out so what could go wrong. As soon as that thought passed through Duff's head he decided that something was eventully going to go wrong.

* * *

**Middleton High School.**

* * *

**"Possible Stoppable get over here!"** Yelled Barkin.

* * *

"Yes Mr Barkin?" Asked Kim.

* * *

"I have to let you out of class since it's a national emergency" Said Barkin.

* * *

"Wait what happened?" Asked Ron.

* * *

"That guy named Dragon or Druken what ever his name he just stole a nuclear bomb from the U.S. Armory" Said Barkin.

* * *

Kim called wade and asked what was going on.

* * *

"Kim the U.N are considering it a nuclear bomb but what he stole was the casing for a bomb. No one is sure what he wants because normally he would rant about it so that you could arive and he can try to destroy you. But none of that happened. The U.N. waited two hours and Drakin never gave a video message so now they want you to go and they are giving you military backup" Said Wade.

* * *

Kim and Ron just shared a look that pretty much said. "Oh crap here we go again"

* * *

"Hey Kim do you do you want MMP or just Ron?" Asked Ron.

* * *

"For now just Ron but in case this mission gets out of hand then go mystic. OK?" Said Kim.

* * *

Ron nodded.

* * *

**Couple hours later.**

* * *

"Hello Ms Possible my name is General Barkin" said a very nice lady. "This is my crew. Sargent Sarah Stoppable a gun specialist. Private 1st class Kate Possible a bomb control expert. And Lieutenant Donny Rockweller"

* * *

Kim and Ron had major confusion on their faces.

* * *

"What" Said Sargent Stoppable. "Is it because we are a all female team or is it are last names"

* * *

"Your names" Said Ron.

* * *

"All girl team" Said Kim.

* * *

They all looked at her.

* * *

"Kim are you OK?" Asked Ron.

* * *

But Kim asked them if they were related to them.

* * *

"Cousin" Said Sarah.

* * *

"Brother" said the leader.

* * *

"Twin" said Donnie.

* * *

"3rd cousin" said Kate.

* * *

"Oh wow!" said Kim and Ron togather.

* * *

They entered the building not sure what to expect prepared for the worst and hoping for the best. As they walked down the hallway's they saw no henchmen,no Shego, no Drakken,only empty hall ways. But then Kim saw the shadow of a person ran down another hallway which Kim took after it but when the others tried to follow a door shut before they even got over there. So Ron led the way not sure where he was going.

* * *

Kim ran down the hallway even though she lost sight of who she was chasing but when she saw someone go down a right path and she ran that way. Again she lost sight of this person but then she saw another person down a right passage and ran down that path. But after a while she saw Shego standing a in the middle of a large room in in a standing position that was not straight up and down. Kim decided to jump kick her. She ran jumped and aimed at Shego but right before she connected with Shegos face Shego jumped out the way and Kim landed in the center of the room.

* * *

Shego stood there smiling at Kim so Kim tried to punch Shego but she was Stuck in that spot. Kim looked down and saw some sticky glue stuff that was making it impossible for her to leave. Then a bright light turned on revealing not only Drakken but Senor Senior,Monkeyfist, Duff ,DNAmy and Dementor along with a lot of box's all around her on the floor and ceiling which all had those yellow and black caution colors. Drakken raised a remote pressing a button which from the box's came pain a thousand stinging objects that stuck to her clothes and skin but it was soon followed by a large shock of electricity.

* * *

Kim screamed in pain and even though Ron and the team were no where close to her they heard her screams. The only villeins who were laughing at Kim's pain was Drakken and Monkeyfist since he had decided he was going to kill Ron he might as well enjoy this pain and then use it Ron about how he failed to protect the one's he loved. Shego was not happy because this was not a honorable battle or loss. DNAmy was to scared to look if the pain brought out such screams then what would be seen would not be pleasant. Duff looked sick mainly because he was not big on torture he preferred kill shots which is why he used exploding golf balls. Senor senior paled at this torture Kim was the strongest person he knew and this thing was bringing such blood curdling screams he knew that no weak willed person would survive.

* * *

The villeins other then the two laughing decided that if this plan backfired they would give up being super villeins. After 20 minutes Drakken turned off the box's and they watched as Kim slowly fell to her knees and then all the way on the ground. Dementor(who I forgot) walked over to Kim and checked her pulse and to him self he whispered.

* * *

"Please just die please just die you don't need to have survived that. That was just to much"

* * *

But Kim was alive and he told them. Drakken took out some surgical equipment and cut open a small space on her back and implanted the mind control device they then zapped her with ray and as it took her good away they talked about how to use her.


	2. The end not a real chapter

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible and this is not a real chapter.**

* * *

They watched as Kim's good filled up the vile but they really started watching Kim when she started to get to the point that you could barley see her. DNAmy looked confused, Shego looked around for Kim, Senor Senior smacked his forehead saying "stupid", Demantor started yelling at Drakken, Duff touched the spot where Kim was just smoking on a but the spot was still warm, Monkeyfist just kept laughing. Ron and the team broke in beaingt up the super villeins. Ron yelled at Drakken.

* * *

"Where the frik is Kim you firking blue moron and you better tell me or I will shiskabob you!"

* * *

"We tried to turn her evil but she just diapered when we took her good away" Said Drakken.

the blue man held up a vile that broke during the fight as the last of Kim's good was leaving meaning that there was nothing left of her good so with it Kim was gone forever. When Ron told Kim's parents they cried telling every single member of their family. Ron also told the U.N. who then told the world and for a week no one did anything not even war and so on that day Kim vanished they made it an officially a holiday. Kim Possible day and in every county they built statues in honer of the girl with no evil.

* * *

_ This is not the real chapter 2. This is a alternate ending._


	3. chapter 2 bloodlust

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible and this is the real chapter 2.**

* * *

They watched as Kim began to turn evil everything they saw surprised them. Kim's long red turned short and blue,her eyes went from green to orange as her pale skin turned dark gray. Drakin turned on the mind control device telling Kim to stand up. As she stood up Ron burst into the room with the team but they froze when they saw evil Kim.

* * *

"Oh crud I hope this is not as bad as Zorpox!" Said Ron.

* * *

"Kim destroy Ron Stoppable and those military goons!" Yelled Drakken.

* * *

Kim telaported over to Ron grabbed his arm throwing him around like a rag doll.

* * *

"_You wish you could have Kim forever don't you well guess what I'm not goody good two shoes Kim"_ Laughed evil Kim.

* * *

She punched Ron in the chest so hard he flew out the building and any one who did not know it was him thought it was a bogie as he crash landed right in front of Yamagochie. The super villeins looked at each other in fear. Kim went after the army team but they fought back hoping to win only to be killed by one punch each to the head. Darkken figured it out.

* * *

"Shego do you remember when the buffoon got my evil he turned into Zorpox which casued him to get smarter" Said Drakken.

* * *

Shego nodded her head still thinking about how Zorpox was one of the only people she was ever truly scared of.

* * *

Drakken continued on with his thoughts.

* * *

"Just like Zorpox's enhanced ability's the new Kim has new ability's as well" Said Drakken cheerfully.

* * *

"_That is so wrong you bloody moron"_ Said Kim.

* * *

"What did you say to me?" Yelled Drakken.

* * *

The villeins turned around to see Kim lick the blood of her hands.

* * *

_"I called you a bloody moron because you are wrong" "They are not abilities that come from being evil" "Ron was already that smart but he was lazy when he was Zorpox he used it" "Same for me" "Kim already had these ability's she had morals I have none" "She refused to use the power because she was also scared to use them" "I am not oh yeah call me Kat or else" "Oh and before I forget I know you will ask this" "You can only control what I do not what I say"_ Said Kat.

* * *

The super villeins were not scared any more they were terrified.

* * *

"Oh ok thank you" Said Drakken angry and confused.

* * *

Duff asked a question that he really didn't want an answer for. "Why are you licking that blood of youe hand?"

* * *

"_Because I am a cannibal"_ Said Kat like it was just a normal question.

* * *

DNAmy fainted. The rest of the super villeins looked at Kim/Kat in shock.

* * *

"_Are you really a cannibal?"_ Asked Duff sliently kicking himself for asking.

* * *

_"Yes but I am under your control besides even if Kim was forced to indulge in cannibalism she would never eat the Go's, Monkey fist, Drakin,or Dementor since Drakin and Dementor are spoiled,Monkey fist is not human so he would be the first to be eaten,the Go's are mutated and could carry space disease" "Because of those reasons nither I nor Kim would eat you guys"_ Said Kat.

* * *

The named super villeins let out a sigh of relief the others did not.

* * *

"Wait!" Yelled Monkey fist. "Kim does not consider me human and she has thought cannibalism?"

* * *

"_Yes for the first and a little for the second" "She would have a great reason if push came to shove" "But I also can't consider you human"_ Said Kat.

* * *

Then a guy broke in wearing a bird suit and yelled.

* * *

"I Avaris is here to defeat Shego for I will take her powers then I wi..."

* * *

He never got to finish his sentence since Shego told Kat to destroy him. Kat jumped in the air the air off the wall and ripped off a wing which she then beat and killed him with.

* * *

Drakken turned to Shego and said. "She defiantly has no morals"

* * *

"Yup most definatly" Said Shego.

* * *

Kat ripped of his armor taking his power staff.

* * *

_"Hey Drakken do you have a tool kit on you I need it"_ Said Kat.

* * *

Drakken tossed it to her then decided asked why she needed it after thinking it over for a bit.

* * *

_"One to build a mini fridge, two to make some adjustments to this power stealing staff" "Do you mind before we leave if I take some parts I need to make somethings"_ Said Kat.

* * *

"Sure" "Wait! How do you know we are leaving?" Asked Drakken.

* * *

_"I don't know it just feels like we are leaving soon"_ Said Kat.

* * *

"Fine hurry up we don't have all day" Said Drakken.

* * *

Kat used the tool box as she started taking apart a computer. The villeins watched as Kat took parts from various objects to build a very light fridge then when she was done stuffed the dead body's inside then began to do some things to the staff. After a while Kat stood up turned around aiming the staff at Shego who flinched when a red light went around her Kat then aimed it at her self which sent out a blue light that went around her. Shego thinking she just lost her powers stopped trying to control it and let go but stopped when the villeins jumped back due to the fact she was on fire which told her go back to controlling it she then asked what happened. In response Kat made plasma glow out her hands leaving the villeins shocked.

* * *

Kat started explaining. _"Kim has the ability to copy other peoples powers but she chooses to fight with skill then with power" When I punched Ron I borrowed his mmp strength but with Shego I turned the staff into a copier so we both could have the power"_

* * *

"Oh" said Shego.

* * *

'Wow" Said Drakken.

* * *

"Crikey" Said Duff.

* * *

"OK" said DNAmy.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

* * *

"Hello people of earth this is Drakken with my allies Shego, Dementor, Duff, DNAmy, Senor Senoir, and Monkey fist" "We have good news for the the criminal underworld" "We no longer have to fear Kim Possible or her buffoon" "All that remains of Kim Possible is this" **(Drakken held up a vial of Kim's good as those who knew what it was either cheered or cried.)** "This is Kim Possibles good we have removed it from her thanks to my brilliant plan" "So to the world meet our are very loyal subject" "The person who punched the buffoon to Japan, the one person who single handily killed a five man squad who all had weapons but with only her bare hands again by her self when she killed everyone in this news station" "Meet Kat our mind controlled demon" "This was once Kim Possible but now she is Kat a cannibalistic,blue haired,orange eyed,gray skinned demon who has no morels and is very eager to kill" "To prove how powerful she is we challenge Team Go of Go city" "If we win we get go city and we get to choose how to deal with Team Go but if we lose we return Kim to normal and go to jail" "You have a week" Said Drakken as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**Go City.**

* * *

"Hego what do you think?" Asked Mego after hearing Drakkens challenge.

* * *

Hego had gone quite and was in thinking mode. The Wegos came back into the room and said.

* * *

"The Mayor want's you to know that the city will follow any decision that we decide and will not judge because we normally have the city's best interest"

* * *

Hego stood up and said.

* * *

"We will send a message to Drakken that we will fight this Kat but in a location of our choosing and that if we fail they are not to harm Go city or its people"

* * *

The Go team called the Mayor telling him their plan after which they contacted Drakken where they told him their side of the bargain to which the villeins agreed. They met at a vacant baseball field that was on the outskirts of town. The Go team looked around it was a nice good space. Soon helicopters arrived to get the footage but no one called for they were just waiting to see Drakken since he would allow them to see the full story. Soon Drakken and the others arrived with their new cameras as well as Kat who scared the the mess out of people.

* * *

Hego announced the demands of both sides.

* * *

" If team Go loses Go city and her people are not to be harmed but Go city will belong to Drakken and the others where team go will either go in exile or be prisoners to them but they will not turn us evil but if we win they go to jail,turn Kat back into Kim, then remove the mind control device and any crimes Kat has committed they fall on those who control her"

* * *

"_Can I please kill them it will be fun to silence the ape, the bean and the sheep"_ Said Kat.

* * *

"No Kat you will not I want them alive but you can beat them up until they reach near death" Said Drakken.

* * *

"Shego what is going on?" Asked Mego confused.

* * *

"Drakken has control on everything she does but not what she says" Explained Shego.

* * *

The fight began. The Wegos made 20 clones jumping on Kat but she made a plasma shield which sent the clones flying. Hego and Mego looked at each other in confusion they could clearly see Shego had her powers but Kat was using it as well but she was doing it better and from Shegos's expression the shield was new to her. But then Kat scaned the Wego's then her self now able to make clones. She started making clones who were either on fire or using electricity which for the Go's and many thousands of people was scary as hell for them. The clones of Kat were stronger and faster then the Wegos who were getting beat up. Kat was busy watching the Wegos to see a wego clone behind her or so everyone thought. Kat turned around and to Shego's surprise she breathed fire from her mouth destorying the clone which caused the real wego's to howl in pain. They fainted from the pain. Hego removed them from the field. Kat laughed. When Hego set them down on some benches but then he looked off to the side. Mego shrunk down trying to sneak around Kat but she grabbed him scaning him for his power then her self. She threw him and shrunk down to a point where no one could see her. Mego grew back to normal size but then mini explosions went off knocking him around to evertone he looked like he was in pain. Kat grew back to normal height and said.

* * *

_"I broke up some atoms causing them to explode oh and I even blew up a bit of your big toe" "Yes I shrunk down to atomic size also lets have some fun with this"_

* * *

Kat picked up a baseball bat making it grow to the size of a tree.

* * *

Kat smiled and said "_lets play whack a mole!"_

* * *

Kat laughed. Mego screamed in terror, Shego was mad, Drakken was happy. Mego shrunk down when Kat swung the bat. He would jump out the way to avoid the bat when she would smash it on the ground then out of no where lighting struck down around her causing more people to be scared of her. Kat got rid of the bat as Mego tried to hide by shrinking but in his small form Kat picked him up when he tried to go back to normal only to figure out that Kat was messing with his powers. Kat threw him then grew taller then kicked a pile of dirt on him. As she went back to normal size Hego dug Mego out setting his brother on the nearest bench.

* * *

He then turned and said.

* * *

"You are a monster and it is my duty to kill you" "You are nothing more then a freak who should be destoryed" "You are a week sniveling little girl who could not even punch me hard enough to break my jaw since you are the opposite of Kim who could"

* * *

_"Kim is nothing she had the power but she hid it from the world even more from those she loved" "Kim had the power to do anything she wished but she choose to fight with out it to prove to her self that she could do anything without using her powers" "I hate Kim she kept me locked away from the world but now she is the one locked away and you will not kill me because I will kill you when Drakken allows me to_" Shirked Kat.

* * *

Kat scanned Hego then herself. Kat rushed Hego but Hego jumped in the air using his super strength to avoid her onslaught. She flew into the sky using the fire and threw a boulder she grew from a pepple but upon punching it turned to dust as golf balls hit Kat. They were coming from Duff who Drakken told Kat to kill then upon tasting his blood decided she liked Scottish food.

* * *

All the gos were together with Shego who said that eventually this plan like all others will backfire. Then said as long as he has had an Evil Kim she wants nothing to do with them and that she was taking her brothers with her she then threw some pellets on the ground that were smoke pellets. Drakken took over Go city sending DNAmy to retrieve Middleton since Ron and Kim where gone. With each battle Kat got stronger and Stronger. Drakken got madder and madder.

* * *

Drakken started making plans.

* * *

**I** **NEED HELP THERE ARE 2 STORIES I AM LOOKING FOR ONE IS WHERE RAVEN DEPLOVES 2 NEW EMTIONS THAT WANT BEAST BOY BUT THE OTHER ONE MAKES HER KISS ROBIN STARFIRE SEE'S THIS AND PUTS ROBIN AND RAVEN IN A COMA DURING THAT TIME THEY ARE IN A COMA BEAST BOY AND STARFIRE HAVE A CHILD TOGATHER DUE TO DRINKING. THE SECOND STORY IS WHERE STARFIRE IS PREGNANT AND TRYS TO TELL ROBIN BUT HE IS TO BUSY AND SO SHE RUNS AWAY. THEY WERE MOST LIKELY REVIVED BY EDWARD455 OR EDWARD45 EITHER ONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU FIND SOMETHING CLOSE OR THAT STORY OR YOU KNOW THE AUTHOR. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	4. chapter3 Failed plan

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Disney does.**

* * *

"OK! It is time for the meeting now get in here on the double now!" yelled Drakken.

* * *

The villeins walked in and sat down Kat was walking in but but Drakken stopped her and said.

* * *

"No you stay out here we do not not need you for this meeting.

* * *

Kat turned around and left.

* * *

"Hey Kat get your sweet butt over here" laughed a henchmen.

* * *

The others started laughing but Kat ignored them until one pinched her butt. Kat grabbed him and ripped off his arm shoving it up his butt then took his baton ramming it into his chest. The other henchmen backed away decideding to leave her alone but for their friend there was nothing they could do since he was now dead. Kat left licking the blood off her hands when a idea came to mind that made her smile a very wicked smile that gave people nightmares for years to come.

* * *

Kat headed to the Stoppable's house where she found Ron's mom and dad. Kat threw Mr stoppable across the room and crashed into the wall Kat then has Mrs Stoppable close the curtains and she broke both of their legs before going up stairs to for Hanna but could not find her Kat came down and demanded to know where the baby was but no matter how much she tortured them they would not tell her. They kept repeating Jewish sermons and saying how she would never find her and when Mr stoppable spitted in her face she killed them both she destroyed the house and took everything of value.

* * *

When she got back to base she hid the stuff in her room took a shower then went to sleep till Drakken called her to clean up the dead body she left in the middle of the room when Drakken left Kat laughed and smiled to her self she cleaned up the body and made her self something to eat. She could not wait to kill again it was fun and maybe she would kill Drakken but first the next on her list was one Mr Wade Load and his family. She was going to have with this the next day. The next day the villeins had another meeting while this happened Kim left once more and like the day before did the same thing. The next day they sent her to claim Mega city which she did after killing the Mayor.

* * *

The next they had a meeting and Kat paid a visit to her old home finding it empty of life so she destroyed the house and took all of the things that had some value. She went back to base with a feeling of shame for not being able to complete her mission. The next day they sent her to Upperten where she beheaded the mayor. The next a meeting while Kat headed to Barkens house and was nearly cooked and eaten by laser guns robots and lizard monsters but like the other houses she left it in a bad state but she started to think of Barken as a paranoid old man.

* * *

When she got back to base she was called into the meeting room where Drakken question about where she had been and her answer was scaring the living day out of people Drakken showed that he was neither suspicious nor believing what she said. DNAmy sent her to the zoo to steal the new animal there so she could experiment on it on the way to the zoo and inside many people who crossed Kats path met a fiery demise and 1 hour later DNAmy had the creature. The next day Kat hit up Monique's and Bricks house finding neither of them did as she had done to the other homes. She took all the valuables she collected and sold them at a pawn shop in a disguise then went to a lab and paid them to give her new abiltys and she then went and destroyed the Rockwellers(Bonnie) Felix's house and the Kings(Tara). As Kat went to kill Tara the young blond looked at her and said.

* * *

"I forgive you and want you to know that even you can be forgiven and loved and that Kim locking you her twin sister away was wrong"

* * *

Kat was shocked and confused Kim had not even told Ron about her and about how Kim lived through the birthing process and even refused to tell their parents to let anyone know Kat was there. Kat shot Tara in the twice in the head believing it was a mercy death. She left wondering about her and Kims place in the world and when she was done she decided to do what Kim could never do. Kill all super villeins.


	5. Chapter 4 leaving

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Disney does.**

* * *

**"Open the door, open the door!"** yelled Yori.

* * *

Yoir and Sensei ran out and saw Ron in a crater. Rufus come over to them and told them Ron was still alive Sensei yelled for some of his students to come help Ron. Yori was already at Ron's side and was checking him for injury's but Sensei pulled her from Ron and all she could do was cry and thankfully Sensei was there to help her stand and aloud her to cry on his shoulders.

* * *

"Master what kind of monster could do this to Stoppable-San a master of the mystic monkey power?" asked Yori.

* * *

"I don't know but I can no longer sense Kim Possible or the four soldiers they were with them" said Sensei.

* * *

"Kim is dead asked!" some passing ninja.

* * *

"No not dead just gone" said Sensei.

* * *

Soon both Ron and Rufus were both in the infirmary Sensei was sitting on a pillow watching the two.

* * *

"Sensei can we talk" asked Yori.

* * *

"Yes my student what is troubling you" asked Sensei.

* * *

"The path of the ninja is not to show emotion but I have done just that and I must banish myself for doing so" said Yori.

* * *

Sensei had nothing to say and for once in his life he was truly at a loss for words. Before Yori could leave Ron's hand reached out and prevented her from going any where.

* * *

"No you will not leave" said Ron as he sat up.

* * *

"Ooh my chest hurts i'm just glad she did not try to kill me" said Ron groaning.

* * *

"Who did this to you?" asked Sensei.

* * *

Every ninja in the compound was listening.

* * *

"Kim" said Ron.

* * *

Every ones jaw dropped.

* * *

"Why would she do that?" asked Yori.

* * *

The Rufus spoke up.

* * *

"No not Kim Kat blue short hair,orange eyes,gray skin,and a ca...can..." Rufus struggled to say a word that was beyond his mutation.

* * *

Sensei walked over and touched Rufus on the head to see what he was trying to say because not even Ron could figure out what he was trying to say.

"This is disturbing very disturbing" said Sensei.

* * *

"What is it master?" asked Yori.

* * *

"She is a cannibal" said Sensei.

* * *

"What word mean?" asked Rufus.

* * *

"It means she eats people master Rufus" said a young ninja.

* * *

"Oh" said Rufus and then he fainted.

* * *

Ron looked down at his his pants and he went through them removing a piece of paper out that was long. Every one looked at it.

* * *

Dear Ron.

* * *

Kim is gone and Kat is in her place. You will need to check out the glowing prophecy in the chamber of fate. You must defeat Kat but even with all your power and ninjas you can not defeat her. Turn on the tv you will see Drakkens announcement. After you watch know this you can not leave that school you will have to send others to do this but bring in and they can choose to come. Rockwellers,Flags,Kings,Hanna and parents,Possibles,all of the Go's including Shego also Wade,Felix, Monique, and Zita oh and Ned. I am going to show you how to win but you need them as well. There will be death and another I have forgotten you will most truly need Barkin. The Go's will come on their own.

* * *

Sincerely.

The power.

* * *

"I wonder how hard this will be" said Ron.

* * *

Sensei went into the chamber of fate and told them the prophecy.

* * *

_"When twins of fire and water are born water will not survive but inside the mind of fire begging to tell the elders her love. Forgotten by time and space darkness drives her heart freed from her mortal prison by a man of blue controlling the lightning to take her strength. The fire will be extinguished and water will be free to slay. The king shell bring forth the truth and tell the water to enjoy the peace. The fire now no longer with a shell will be free to bring fourth the power of one in the many. The dragon will destroy the water in battle of the sky and find her place in the world as hero and join the one who knows not them self._

* * *

"I think the many mean those others we need to get" said Sensei.

* * *

They sent people to the homes to collect those listed but like the letter said the avoided the Go's.


	6. Chapter 5 recuritment

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Disney does.**

* * *

**Possible House**

* * *

"Hurry up and pack with Kim evil she could decide any minute to kill us" said James.

* * *

"I know dear I know but the boys wanted to booby trap the house in case she came here" said Ann.

* * *

"That would have been a good idea but we don't have time" said James.

* * *

Jim called from down stairs.

* * *

"Guys we have company not from Kat"

* * *

They all came downstairs and saw a ninja who they knew was a friend from Ron who then turn on the TV and put a video and Ron appeared on the TV and after watching the video decided to leave..

* * *

**The Stoppable house**

* * *

After seeing the video. Ron's parents stayed behind but Hanna after telling them how much she loved them left to help stop Kat.

* * *

**Barkins house**

* * *

After watching video. "I going and I will fight in this battle just like all the others I fought in but first some surprises for that freak of nature.

* * *

**Wades house**

* * *

After the video. Wades mom told him she loved him and that he needs to survive and pushed him into the ninja who then vanished.

* * *

**Tara's house**

* * *

After watching video. Tara and her parents stayed but she also told them some shocking stuff.

* * *

**Zita's house**

* * *

"So you are coming don't you want to watch the video first?" asked the Ninja.

* * *

"YES lets go" said Zita.

* * *

Great now I owe Ron 20 bucks. Thought the ninja.

* * *

**The taco place Ned works at**

* * *

After seeing video. "Yes get me out of here!" yelled Ned. The ninja raised an eyebrow at what Ned was packing and after a while threw up.

* * *

**Felix House**

* * *

After video. Both Felix and his mom left.

* * *

**Monique's house**

* * *

After video. "Yes lets go I will do any thing to help Ron and Kim" said Monique.

* * *

The ninja watched her pack hoping her brother was fine and then she noticed that Monique was packing some interesting stuff so she looked away but Monique being who she is saw her blush and laughed.

* * *

"So what do you like boys or girls?" asked Monique.

* * *

"Huh oh ah boys" said The ninja.

* * *

Monique just laughed.

* * *

"The hell you do I can tell when people are lying and besides I like you don't you like me?" asked Monique seductively.

* * *

The ninja blushed again and this time Monique kissed her.

* * *

**Bricks house**

* * *

After video. Brick left after failing to get his parents to leave with him.

* * *

**Bonnie's house**

* * *

After video. Only Bonnie left her parents stayed and so did her sisters because they thought since Kim hated her that Kat liked her.

* * *

When they all got to the school they saw Shego and her brothers.

* * *

"Jin my I talk with you and Monique privately?" asked Sensei

* * *

"Ah sure" said Jin.

* * *

They left and entered the temple to talk.

* * *

"I know what transpired between you and this young lady and as long a you two are happy I do not care just as you never betray each other" said Sensei.

* * *

Monique pinched Jins butt and said.

* * *

"That won't be a problem"

* * *

Jin was blushing and Sensei just laughed they left the temple where Ron yet again found another note and it said.

* * *

Dear Ron.

* * *

You have collected all the necessary people but you lost many others and I know Sensei has felt those deaths but soon those wont matter because I will unlock the power with in all of you and you shell wage war on Kat and remove her from power and life.

* * *

Sincerely the power.

* * *

Shego looked at Hego and asked.

* * *

"Did you bring it?"

* * *

Hego held up a mirror.

* * *

"Good now Ron the being called The power is Kim I read the prophecy the one of fire is Kim and the one of water is Kat Kim is still hanging around I can prove it and besides she told us to come here and Hego even saw her and to show you I brought this mirror to prove it" said Shego.

* * *

They flashed the mirror around the letter and saw Kim.

* * *

"Key Kim what on earth is going on and why are you not trying to communicate with us directly?" asked Monique.

* * *

"Kim would you also explain what Tara was talking about?" asked James.

* * *

"Well you see before I was born Kat and I would fight all the time in the womb even though we could have been born together as twins but we just fought and I won so when I was born I could feel her inside my head and she was waiting for when I got to the point that I could talk she would beg me to tell mom and dad that she was there and that she loved them and wanted to be with them but I would ignore her eventually I forced her into the deepest darkest part of my mind and she woulds scream and beg and plead but I would not let her back in so I put up all kinds of mental defenses that would keep her locked up and sometimes it would sound like she was crying" explained Kim

* * *

"So to sum it up Kat is your twin sister who you killed and stuffed in the most vilest pit of the human mind that contains repugnant stuff so if I anything please tell me!" yelled Barkin

* * *

"You got it all" said Kim.

* * *

"Now what do we need to do to fight this super powered whack job" said Zita

* * *

"I'll show you your true power" said Kim.

* * *

Ron saw a gold ape, Hego saw the Krakken, Bonnie saw a star, Ned saw a sponge, Zita saw a bolt of lighting and a computer, Brick saw a sand clock, Hana saw a cheetah, Yori saw a ghost, Barkin saw robots, Jim and Tim saw invention, Ann saw a mountain,ocean,sun,and a tornado, James saw a wolf, Mego saw a giant lizard, Monique saw a tree, Felix saw a brain, The Wego's saw Kat's clones, Wade saw computer programs ,and Shego saw a dragon. They all looked themselves over but everyone really looked at Shego since she was a dragon and the prophecy.

* * *

"Well it is only appropriate that Shego be the one to destroy Kat" said Sensei.

* * *

Everyone looked down at the mirror and saw Kim fading away.

* * *

"Kim are you OK?" asked Jim.

* * *

"Good by my work here is done" said Kim.

* * *

They all started talking about how to deal with their new ability's and most importantly Kat but Sensei had them go to bed along with all his ninja's. Yin was with Monique and all the other females who were just guest.

* * *

"So how long was it before you figured out you were a lesbian?" asked Bonnie.

* * *

"When I was in middle school and helped guys get photos of cheerleaders don't worry different school" said Monique.

* * *

"So Yin can you tell if any of us are lesbians?" asked Shego.

* * *

"Yes you and Yori" said Jin.

* * *

"I'm impressed" said Shego.

* * *

"Yori's a lesbian?" asked Mrs Possible.

* * *

"Yes but either she won't admit it or does not accept it or is just confused but she tried to date and Ron is what happened" said Jin.


	7. Chapter 6 epic battle

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Disney does.**

* * *

"Hello this Belinda Whitewash and we have some news that our great over lord is allowing us to share Kat the supreme over lord as just destroyed both Global Justice and W.E.E in one foul swoop she also took one the combined military powers of China and Russia who were the last two country's to hold out from her amazing might and now lays claim to the entire world as of today but the so called rebellion led by shape shifter Camille Lyon and swamp monster Gil keep fighting and have recently destroyed a army base but the death toll was 17 Kat and 52 rebellion Kat our oh so great leader just wants them to stop and turn over the two I already named to be turned over to Kat so she my slay them like the scum they are and so remember the over lord loves you" said Belinda Whitewash.

* * *

**The TV was turned off.**

* * *

"Great so how on earth do we combat the crazy killer with super powers who single handily destroys two army's and fights off the rebellion with out even breaking a sweat what so ever?" asked Bonnie.

* * *

No had a answer for that because it was a perfect question that would take years to find the answers to.

* * *

"You all have trained a long time and your training was very hard you shell be the most powerful force I ever trained now go show that monster in human skin what you are all made of" said Sensei.

* * *

On their way to Kat's fortress of evil and hopelessness they hoped they would survive and they were joined by the rebellion and what ever dismal military force was left and they traveled on only stopping to destroy random Kat controlled buildings taking what they need and killing all those crazy's who were truly loyal to Kat and those who were forced to join left to never be seen again until Kat was truly long dead and gone soon they arrived in the city where they met a army of KA ka's the robots Kat built after destroying the Be Be's but then out of no where the Japanese air force arrived and started firing on the robots giving the group their chance to break into Kat's fortress they saw Kat who looked surprised to see them Senor Senior Jr dropped the bowl he was holding and the liquid splased on Kat who got very angry and threw him out the window by his neck.

* * *

she then made clones who advanced on the group but the Wego's made their clones to stop them and they fought then more Ka Ka's came out and Barkin and the Tweebs fought them then genetically modified monsters that everyone but Shego fought Shego ran after Kat who was laughing evilly and was sneaking away Shego graped her and attempted to punch her in the face but Kat was able to dodge it who then threw a kick that Shego blocked they kept fighting and the more they fought the more fire kept emerging from Shego until she reached dragon mode which was her most powerful form she then decided that to end Kat she would have to use the comet strike she grasped on to Kat and jumped out the window crashing Kat to the earth causing a large hole to form in the city Shego had used up a lot of her power and could not move but she used her dragon fire to kill Kat. Yori ran over and declared her love for Shego and they were together forever.


End file.
